Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 13. - Zgoda i Święta! 2/5
'Rozdział 13. - Zgoda i Święta! 2/5' Dedyk : Biedrosia7. Jak narazie jest tego połowa bo zastanawiam się co z tym zrobić, więc daję tyle ile napisałam XD __________________________________________________________________ Po miłym czasie spędzonym w kuchni, fiołkowooka i blondyn przypominali sobie jak poznali się pierwszy raz gdy byli Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem... "Chat Noir obserwował ich już od dłuższego czasu. Nie była to zwykła grupa gangsterów, gdyby byli to blond włosy agent nie miałby w nich żadnego zainteresowania. Jednak byli niebezpieczni, nieprzewidywalni i z całą pewnością nie byli dobrym dodatkiem do Paryża, a Chat nie miał zamiaru nażażać swojego miasta. Poprawiając swoją maskę, zakradł się do stojącej niedaleko grupy bandytów. Było ich pięciu, ale wszyscy albo brali sterydy albo naprawdę lubili chodzić na siłownie. Mimo ich wzrostu i budowy ciała zielonooki nie poddawał się. Miał zamiar zdjąć, jednego po drugim. Szybko, cicho i sprawnie. ''-Hej szefie, słyszałeś? -odezwał się jeden z nich. W zaułku rozbrzmiały cichutkie kroki nastolatki, jej obcasy odbijały się stukotem od betonowego podłoża. Mężczyźni usmiechnęli się złośliwie wypatrując nowej ofiary, podczas gdy Chat Noir przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy zastanawiając się kto o zdrowych zmysłach spacerował o tej porze w Paryżu.'' ''-Fiu Fiu, niezła dziewuszka nam się trafiła panowie. -zagwizdał ich przywódca. Wysoki i napakowany rudzielec, u którego można było zaobserwować brak zęba gdy tylko wyszczerzał siię w usmiechu. Chat zmrużył oczy próbując dojrzeć w ciemności zaułka chociażby zarys ich potencjalnej ofiary. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, zaniemówił z wrażenia. Była to dziewczyna, mniej wwięcej w jego wieku z ciemnymi włosami i wielkimi niebieskimi oczyma. Na twarzy nosiła czerwoną maskę w czarne kropki, a jej usta wykrzywiły sie w łobuzerskim uśmiechu. Nie wyglądała obiecująco na walkę z tymi typkami, jej drobne ciałko mogło być łatwo pokiereszowane przez łapy jednego z nich.'' ''-Widzę że panowie świetnie się bawią. -oznajmiła siegając do swojej torebki -Jaka szkoda że muszę wam to przerwać. -wygięła usta w podkówkę ale w jej oczach wciąż płonęły tamte charakterystyczne ogniki.'' Chat patrzył z otwartą szeroko buzią, jak dziewczyna wielkości elfa powala i pozbywa się pięciu dorosłych mężczyzn za pomocą jakiejś dziwacznej broni. ''-Wiem że tam jesteś. -powiedziała niebieskoooka patrząc w stronę zaułka znudzonym wzrokiem. Chat przełknął ślinę, ale pomimo podenerwowania na jego twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. Musiałby być kłamcą, gdyby powiedział że tajemnicza nieznajoma nie kręci go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.'' ''-Wybacz, ale zabrałaś mi zlecenie sprzed nosa. -oparł się o jedną z ścian zaułka.'' ''-Och czyżby? -dziewczyna udawała zmartwienie. -Wybacz ale powinieneś to zrobić szybciej, takie misje nie są dla amatorów kotku. -podeszła do niego z pewnym Siebie uśmieszkiem. Zielonooki czuł jak pęka mu żyłka, ale postanowił zachować względny spokój.'' -A Ty to profesjonalistka? -zakpił. -Bynajmniej. -odpowiedziała cwaniacko. Blondyn nie wytrzymał i łapiąc ja za ramiona przyszpilił do ściany pod którą się opierał. Dziewczyna wydała z Siebie stłumiony jęk protestu ale szybko otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z rozbawionym usmiechem. Chat syknął i przyszpilił jej ręce do muru swoimi po czym naparł na nia całym swoim ciałem. -Słuchaj kochanie. -wycedził nadgryzając jej płatek przy uchu -Nie jestem żadnym tam amatorem. Byłbym w stanie zabić Cię jednym ruchem ręki. -W takim razie witaj w klubie. -dziewczyna zaatakowała jego szyje w pocałunkach. Blondyn odrzucił głowę do tyłu i stęknął. -Jeśli nie przestaniesz, to tego pożałujesz. -ostrzegł puszczając jej dłonie i łapiąc za biodra. -Błąd żółtodzioba. -fiołkowooka syknęła i odepchnęła fo od Siebie po czym wymierzyła my kop w brzuch. -Wybacz kotku, ale mam napięty grafik. Miły było Cię widzieć. -puściła mu oczko i uciekła. A Chat zdał Sobie w tamtej chwili sprawę że właśnie dostał w tyłek od samej Ladybug" (Chyba trochę przegięłam XDDD) -Hah, a w tym najśmiesznejsze jest to że udawałam przed Tobą profesjonalistkę chociaż była to moja pierwsza misja. -zaśmiała się. -"W takim razie witaj w klubie" -zacytował jej wcześniejsze słowa i wybuchli śmiechem. Druga połowa rozdziału : -Śmieszne czasy...-westchnęła po czym z jej torebki wyleciała Tikki. -A pamiętacie mecz? -zachichotała. -Mecz?-spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. "Francja strzeliła pierwszego gola, Minęło czterdzieści pięć minut i sędzia ogłosił piętnastominutową przerwę. Tłum wiwatował. Nino, Alya, Marinette i Adrien skakali z radości. Z przyzwyczajenia, pod wpływem impulsu stało się coś niebywałego. ''-Zaliczone! -Marinette i Adrien skleili ze sobą żłówika.'' Czas zatrzymał się. W zwolnionym tempie uśmiechy zaczęły spływać z ich twarzy. Wesołość zastąpiło przerażene i mocne bicie dwóch serc. W ich głowach zaczęły przewijać się różne obrazy. Nie wiedząc, że myślą o tym samym przypominali sobie odniesione podczas misji zwycięstwa. Zawsze, ale to zawsze Biedronka i Czarny Kot w ten sposób oznajmiali swój sukces. ,,To tylko zbieg okoliczności!". -powyślała Marinette. ,,Zwariowałeś. Każdy może tak mówić. Jesteś głupi, że użyłeś teraz tego zwrotu. " -pomyślał Adrien." ''-''No tak... i wtedy podejrzewałam Cię o bycie... em...-przerwała a na jej policzkach wystąpił czerwony rumieniec. -Podejrzewałaś o bycie...?-siedzieli razem na blacie kuchennym, objął ją ramieniem i uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. -Yhh... Tylko proszę nie śmiej się... To były zwykłe podejrzenia, które i tak się nie sprawdziły...-mamrotała pod nosem. -Mam się nie śmiać? Co Ty podejrzewałaś?! -wybuchnął śmiechem. -Obiecujesz?-nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. -Obiecuję, co moja Księżniczka takiego podejrzewała?-uniósł jej podbródek by spojrzała na niego. -Podejrzewałam... że.... jesteś-westchnęła- Władcą Ciem...-spojrzał na nią z szokiem. -Skąd takie podejrzenia? -powstrzymywał się od wybuchu śmiechu. -No wiesz... zawsze kiedy Władca Ciem atakował Ty, znikałeś...-w tym momencie wyglądała jak pomidor- I wiesz... tak jakoś... -Ty również znikałaś z lekcji-zachichotał. -ADRIEN!-próbowała popchnąć go ramieniem by spadł z blatu, nie udało jej się to. -A właściwie, zmieniając temat...-zrobił niby "poważną" minę -Powiedz mi prawdę... -Coś się stało?.. Tak powiem prawdę... -Skąd miałaś tyle moich zdjęć w twoim pokoju? -A skąd Ty to....-fiołkowooka nie mogła bardziej się zaczerwienić, a blondyn śmiał się histerycznie. -Ptaszki mi powiedziały...-turlał się po podłodze nie powstrzymując się. -Czyżby tym ptaszkiem był Nino?-rozwścieczona chciała już wyjść z piekarni i mocno skopać mulata w jego czułe miejsce, kiedy wychodziła poczuła na nadgarstku znajomy zatrzymujący ją ucisk. -My Lady, to było dwa lata temu, odpuść...-powiedział z troskliwym głosem. -UGH, NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! I POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO TY I NINO!-wykrzyczała -To dobrze, zawsze to jakieś gorące uczucie. -zamruczał z aprobatą. OCZAMI MARINETTE -JA CI ZARAZ DAM GORĄCE UCZUCIE! -wydarłam się z czerwoną twarzą. -ALBO RACZEJ, GORĄCEGO KOPA W TYŁEK! -zrzuciłam torebkę na podłogę, gotowa do wszystkiego co się teraz stanie. Jednak chyba nie była przygotowana na wszystko. Kiedy była okazja przyszpilił mnie do ściany. -Puszczaj Mnie ty... Mph ! -pisnęłam gdy poczułam jego ciepłe wargi na moich. Zgiełam kolano by wymierzyć mu cios tam gdzie boli najbardziej, ale on jakby czytając mi w myślach naparł na mnie mocniej kompletnie niwecząc tym moje plany. Widząc że łatwo się nie poddam, unieruchomił oba moje nadgarstki jedną ręką (jak on to robi?!) po czym drugą położył na mojej talii i zjechał w dół. Nie minęła sekunda a jego dłoń znalazła się na moim lewym pośladku. Wydając z Siebie jęk prostestu, dałam my tym samym szanse do wejścia. -Nic mi nie zrobisz, prawda Marinette? -wymamrotał z twarzą przy moim obojczyku. Czułam i słyszałam jak przyśpiesza mi oddech, cholerne hormony dawały o Sobie znać w najmniej odpowiednich momentach! -P... Puszczaj mnie...-wydyszałam, spoglądając w dół. Ściągnęłam brwi widząć jak bezczelnie się uśmiecha i ponownie całuje moją skórę. -Uspokoiłaś się już? -mruknął z przekąsem. Puścił moje nadgarstki i pochylił się nade mną.-Kocham Cię Marinette -wyszeptał.-Niestety muszę już iść My Princess i prygotowywać dom na moje urodziny...-westchnął po czym poszedł. Narracja 3-osobowa Kiedy blondyn opuścił lokal granatowo-włosa nadal oszołomiona i oparta o ścianę zjechała w dół i siedziała na podłodze. _______________________________________________________ Pff, i te zboczone fragmenty. Oke jest druga część tego "wszystkiego" XDDDD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach